


Never bet against the Weredevil

by Jellycatty



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2020, Light BDSM, M/M, Manhandling, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellycatty/pseuds/Jellycatty
Summary: Day 24 of Kinktober 2020Omorashi
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949698
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Never bet against the Weredevil

Day 24: Omorashi

“You better fucking hold it, Stiles, I swear to god if you lose it in this car I’m going to keep you full of piss and in a cock cage for the rest of the fucking month,” Derek growled at the man wriggling on the seat next to him as he drove.

“I’m trying Der, it's just, god it's so much pressure, I feel like I’m going to explode,” Stiles said, almost in tears from trying to hold his bladder for the past four hours.

“That’ll teach you, for making bets with Werewolves about not needing a single stop on the way home and then drinking a gallon of soda from the gas station because you forgot that you weren’t supposed to be taking toilet breaks.” Derek mocked him. Stiles pulled a face and mimicked what Derek was saying before he was gripped by another cramp in his bladder. It really was getting very, very difficult to hold it but he only had another ten minutes of the journey left .

“Really, Stiles? Mimicry is the lowest form of wit, besides if I just lean over and put my hand riiiiight here…” he pressed lightly on Stiles’s lower abdomen, causing him to shriek and bat his hand away.”

“Don’t fucking do that, it hurts Derek! My bladder literally hurts and you're trying to make it even worse. Wait...why did that make my cock chub up? You broke me Der, BROKE.” Stiles cried dramatically, flinging one hand over his eyes and the other down to rub at the head of his cock through his sweatpants.

“It's normal, you big weirdo, it's the same thing with morning wood which is normally why it goes away after you pee. I can’t believe you’re fondling your cock right now. Does it take your mind off your bladder a bit?” Stiles nodded emphatically and Derek continued driving but began to stroke Stiles’s crotch for him, occasionally pressing on his bladder too which made Stiles groan and shudder in both pleasure and pain.

As they neared their house in the preserve, Derek had an idea.

“Give me your keys so I can run ahead and open all the doors for you before you get there,” he said, mentally cackling.

“Aww, babe thank you!” Stiles responded with a huge smile.

But when they arrived, Derek strolled slowly towards the door, eying Stiles’s sceptical look gleefully.

“Der get the damn door or I’m going against a tree. I need to piss so bad.”

At this, a small wet patch of pee appeared on Stiles’s pants and his face began to glow red in embarrassment as he whined in a high pitch. He was about to pull down his sweats when Derek grabbed him, hauled the human against him and got a firm grip on his pants so Stiles couldn't yank them down.

Another small spurt of pee dribbled out and he now probably had enough room in his bladder for Derek to do what he’d planned. He held his boyfriend tight against him, one arm around his chest and the other hand rubbing Stiles’s prominent, wet bulge with purpose. He began whispering praise and platitudes to Stiles as he ground his palm down, telling him how good he was being and how sexy he was and how he should just let everything go.

Stiles was sobbing “I can’t” over and over again even when he was tipped over the edge into orgasm, filling his underwear with his seed. Derek quickly moved his hand upward while he was mid-orgasm to press harshly on his bladder once more. He had been much firmer this time around and the second Stiles finished coming his brains out, he let out a painful screech, began crying, large, fat tears while his bladder gave out completely under Derek's pressure and he began to pee like a racehorse. There was no stopping it now, it went on and on, even as Derek thrust his hand into Stiles’s pants so he could feel the wet heat splashing through his fingers as he pushed his own pants down underneath his balls so he could grind his hard cock onto his boyfriend's ass as he pissed himself.

When the stream and the tears finally tapered off, Derek spun Stiles around and ground his dick into the wet fabric covering Stiles’s crotch as he sucked the piss off his fingers, moaning like it was a delicacy.

He came quickly after that, coating the outside of Stiles’s pants in his thick come to match what was inside.

Finally, Stiles huffed and stepped back.

“You really had to get me all the way to the front door before letting me know I’d be coming and pissing in my pants today? I mean yes that was hot as fuck and painfully pleasurable but I really thought you were just being nice with the door opening.”

Derek laughed, eyes crinkling as he finally let the pair of them into the house.

“You know you always come harder and hold your piss longer when you think you're actually going to make it to the bathroom. Next time I might fuck you up against the front door, bladder so full you look like your round with my pups.”

Stiles stripped his clothes off by the door and wiped himself off with his T-shirt, his cock twitched at the thought of Derek doing that.

“Fuck you’re right, I do and yea that sounds amazing,” he said grinning from ear to ear as Derek pulled him in for a kiss.


End file.
